Songs
by Absol Master
Summary: Song-esque poetry about my favourite places in MapleStory, all inspired by the background music. Third song: Sharenian.
1. Song of Shanghai

I know most of you people don't care much about Shanghai, because it is a World Tour area. But…well, I love that place, basically because of the background music. Yep, background music inspired Blood of Magic (Door to the Sharenian Castle music) and Hands of the Clock (Clocktower music), and now, the Shanghai background music has inspired a poem from me. Enjoy!

* * *

Song of Shanghai

Rising, dancing tunes of flame

Bays by sunning streets

Roads that shine with radiant fame

Never-ending beats

-

Rays upon the field of sky

Bright paths paved with light

Down the road, the petals fly

Pavements left and right

-

Rooster crows that signal dawn

Pink skies filled with wind

Flaring fiery sky torn

Fading blue, white-rimmed

-

Lively markets down the way

Men sell goods at stalls

Weapons, clothes, a wide array

Tempting bargain calls

-

Crossing past, out of the bridge

Challenge waits before

In the plains, a rising ridge

And a windswept floor

-

All, throughout, the song remains

A city from the sun

Bright sea city, distant plains—

A tune that has begun.

* * *

Haha, over-exaggerated, as are all my poems. But hope you liked it anyway. I rushed I seriously, and it took me around half an hour, typing inclusive (and by the way, whenever I state the time it took for me to finish a poem, it's inclusive of typing).

Rhyming this thing was very hard. I asked my father for help, and he gave me the word "fly" for the second stanza.


	2. Song of the Clocktower

I decided to turn this into a chaptered fics. Simply called "Songs" now, it's going to be a collection of poems about different places in MapleStory, all inspired by the background music. Some of these paces may not be familiar because they're only present in MapleSEA (I think), so I apologise. But still, enjoy!

I don't really understand the Forgotten and Warped Path, and all the monsters there. But I believe that the monsters are trapped against their will. (That's what I believe, might not be true). The Clocktower is a sad place, to me. But it's still my favourite place in the whole of Maple.

* * *

Song of the Clocktower

Ringing, ringing, endless sighs

Misty voices calling

Chimes and whispers, held from skies

Gentle moonshine falling

-

Pendulums swing swift away

Flying through dim light

Clock hands tick, the seconds sway

Day fades into night

-

Somehow, somewhere deep within

Singing thoughts aloud

Mournful, lost, or bent by sin

Ghostly stirs of cloud

-

Ever-moving, ever-lasting

Weathering each year, each year

When, at last, the blades are rusting

Still the tower bell rings clear

-

How long waiting, how long here

How long have these bright walls stood?

Every sound, each shining tear

Falls to glass to sigh and brood

-

Chime, chime. The voice is strong

Trapped yet free, a blessed curse

Held fast by the time-old song

Heartbeat of the universe.

* * *

Understood that? I think this one is not as good as Song of Shanghai.

Now let me advertise something else I wrote! Read Hands of the Clock by me (Absol Master)! Thank you.


	3. Song of Sharenian

Third song of this fic! You should have guessed that this place was coming.

* * *

Song of Sharenian

Windy, whirling mountain sounds

Peaks that sing a tale

Sunlight piercing once-dead grounds

Dead leaves ride the gale

-

Down the slopes, beyond the cries

Towers cut the clouds

Once lost, now unearthed to skies

Sand now unenshrouds.

-

Hold your breath and tread in deep

Enter guarded gates

As, through cracks, the cold wind seeps

Twine with spirits' fates

-

Echoes, echoes…calling soft

Every sigh a song

Each dead voice is held aloft

Calling, decades long

-

Years stretch into centuries

Strong walls crack with age

Waiting for the wind-washed screes

To resound their rage

-

Fury? Sadness? Song or cry?

Time outlines the walls

Never rest, 'revenge', they sigh

Still unheard their calls.

* * *

Not so good. If you didn't understand, it doesn't matter.


End file.
